James Freaky Gym Fun Time
by cherubloverforever
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please show some mercy but if you think its crap please tell me. This may turn into a story with chapters or may just be a OF. James is disturbed from his normal sleeping pattern and heads to the gym, little does he know that this is going to be the best gym session of his life. Pairings: James/Zara


James Freaky Gym Fun Time

By cherubloverforever

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Ergh" said James as he slowly rolled over to his alarm clock to check the time.

"4am!" he cursed. "I bet you Lauren and the cow did this!"

Realizing that he had no chance of falling back to sleep he decided that it would be a good idea to go down to the gym for a session due to the fact that he hadn't been down their lately because of his exams and having to study for them.

After getting changed into his workout clothes he grabbed a couple of apples and an orange juice from his mini fridge and headed down the corridor to the gym. After taking the elevator down to the ground floor he was just about to head out the door to take the short walk to the gym when someone called out.

"Not sneaking out at this hour are we Mr. Adams?"

As James turned around to explain himself to the staff member he realized that it was Zara Asker, Chairwoman of cherub campus, Zara had always been James favorite staff member and had a huge grin on his face, mostly because she noticed she was wearing a very tight running shirt with a pair of fluro green yoga pants that hugged her curvy figure very nicely.

"Can't sleep" said James "Just going for a early work out session"

"Funnily enough, I was about to do the same" said Zara

"Care to join me?" he said

"Race you to the gym!" yelled Zara who was bolting out the door

As James chased after her he could have easily of overtaken her at any point but was quite comfortable staying about 3m (that's 10 foot to you Imperial nuts)

Watching her nice round ass jiggle. As they arrived Zara flicked James off and yelled.

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSER, your so slow a 40 year old woman with a fat ass can beat you!"

James laughed and retorted "Not very professional coming from the chair woman"

The pair laughed as they entered the gym to find it open but deserted.

"Looks like it's just you and me this morning" said Zara

"Anything you wanna do first?" James asked

"I might go on the stair master if that's ok with you?" she said

"Then I might jump on one of the treadmills" he said

As the two headed to the machines opposite each other they exchanged small talk until Zara asked.

"So how are things with you and Kerry?"

"Well I was really excited when we got back together but I know I've got the second part of my brigands mission coming up and that could be a long one so anything could happen" he said

"What about you and Ewart?" said James

"Can I be honest with you?" asked Zara

"Yeah of course" James replied

"Things have been frosty for a while now and I know for a fact that Ewart's been banging one of the kitchen staff for over a month" she said

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that"

"I'm not, Him fucking that hippo it the kitchen gives me a free pass to bonk who ever I want!" she said with obvious glee in her voice

James laughed awkwardly and kept running on the treadmill until he noticed Zara's huge tits jiggling like crazy because of the Stairmaster, he guessed that they'd easily 36DD maybe even bigger. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop looking at them until she said with a slight smirk.

"If you stare any harder they'll pop out"

James muttered an apology and then said something about going to the showers to cool off when it was really because he needed to take care of the tent forming in his pants. As he was taking care of his hygiene and teenage needs he heard footsteps and saw that Zara was coming into the male locker room so James called out

"Zara, you know this is the men's"

"Yeah I know" she replied "the hot water isn't working in my showers so do you mind if I shower in here?"

"Don't see why not"

James realized that he had forgotten his towel and would have to walk past Zara to get to it, strangely he wasn't completely mortified with the idea of this and like the idea of Zara 'accidently' seeing his junk. He had a nice 8inch cock and was happy with the thickness.

As James strode passed, Zara she asked James

"James, can you come in and wash my back"

"Sure" he said having to practical hit himself to hide the excitement

As he stepped into the shower he lathered his hands with soap he began rubbing the soap around her shoulders and slowly working his way down to the small of her back when he was about start working his way back up when Zara practically moaned

"Little lower can you?"

"Sure" James said with a smile nearly as big as Zara's ass

As James rubbed soaped around Zara's ass daring to slip the occasional pinky in the top of her crack he and Zara were moaning with sexual tension until Zara said

" Fuck it can we just do this!"

"Fiiiiiiiiiinaly" James moaned as Zara turned around for the first time and exposed her giant tits.

"JESUS!" James exclaimed, "They're HUGE!"

"Your not so bad your self" as she looked down at his increasingly growing member.

The two engaged in a fierce battle of tongue's as well as exploring each other's bodies with their hands. James hands moved like there were magnets in them towards Zara's ass and tits.

"FUUUUUCK, they're so firm and big" James moaned

"I know" Zara replied, "but you've had your turn now I wanna play with your big thing"

And as she said this she bobbed down to eye level with James cock and began to stroke it and softly kiss it.

"It's so big for a boy your age!" Zara cooed

James blushed with pride as Zara said this and then nearly tripped when he felt a sudden warmth surround his dick.

"Oh my God Zara, that feels so good" he groaned as he let Zara do her thing.

Zara attempted to reply but was also determined to keep his dick in her mouth and the end result come out something like "GURGU GUFN"

James slowly started to hump Zara's face and begin picking up the pace when he could feel that he was about to cum if he kept it up and he wanted this to last for a while so he sadly said.

"I want this to last for a while, let me give you a little pleasure."

Zara practically squealed at the idea of this and the pair quickly swapped positions. James mouth moved closer to Zara's pussy and decided that she needed to be teased a little bit to make sure when she finally did hopefully more than once, that it would be one of the best she ever had. James inched closer and closer until he was mere centimeters from Zara's pussy. Then he gently blew some air out of his mouth onto Zara's pussy and watch her quiver with anticipation he did this a couple more times until Zara finally moaned.

"Please James, just do it"

James liked seeing Zara so desperate and did it once more then Zara adopted a more stern tone

"James, I am chairwoman of CHERUB and can have you running laps till that big dick of yours falls off. So start eating me out!"

Zara laughed and though Zara had suffered enough so he finally started nibbling around Zara's pussy. As he did this Zara let out a moan that rivaled a pornstars moan, and James was pretty sure this was real.

James continued eating Zara out until she said

"It's time that you get that big dick of yours inside me again"

James was complete ready and was shaking with anticipation.

"As much as I like the shower" Zara said "I think that this is going to be a lot easier on one of the benches"

The pair walked, both having their hands located on each other's ass, to one of the near by benches.

As Zara lay down on the closest bench and his jaw practical hit the floor when he saw what Zara did next.

"HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU MANAGE TO GET YOUR LEGS UP THAT HIGH?!"

As Zara laid down she neatly tucked both of her legs behind her head much to the shock of James.

Zara grinned and replied "Lots and lot's of aerobics"

James coincided doing her on the bench but then he had a better idea.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zara shrieked with both surprise and glee.

James liked to pump metal in his spare time and the result had left him with the ability to completely lift up Zara and have his member mere inches away from her pussy.

"You ready?" James said with a half grin, half smirk

"Hurry the fuck up and put it in!" Zara replied the impatiens taking control.

With this James rammed his cock straight into Zara's pussy and she gasped with shock. James then completely took out his dick and did this several more time much to the pleasure of Zara.

"It's sooooooooo big" Zara moaned savoring every moment

James was enjoy every moment of this especially how tight Zara's pussy was.

"Your really tight" James grunted

James realized that physical he couldn't take it much longer so he decided that it would be easier to continue doing it on the bench. James let Zara down, never breaking the connection between them. Zara finally removed the feet behind from her head but still kept them up high. James began slowly thrusting and the pair began to start panting with the joys of what they were doing.

"That feels so good" James panted

"Tell me about it"

James slowly sped up the pace and Zara started matching he's thrusts. James could feel he was close so he told Zara.

"I think I'm close"

"Don't care" Zara panted "On the pill"

James liked the idea of Cumming in Zara. Just as he was on the verge of exploding James yelled.

"Here I go"

As he yelled this he came into Zara's incredibly tight pussy.

The pair lay on the bench panting; Zara broke the silence by saying

"That was fun"

"Will have to do that again some time"


End file.
